The Night'sWatch Rock Band
by nowhereboy24
Summary: Au situado en la actualidad, Jon y sus amigos tienen una banda de rock llamada "The Night's Watch, parece ser solo otra noche mas de trabajo en el bar donde suelen presentarse, pero una salvaje pelirroja planea cambiar eso "JonxYgritte"


The Night's Watch Rock Band

"Y con eso nos despedimos. Somos de Night's Watch. Muchas Gracias son el mejor publico que pueda haber" dijo Jon dejando el micrófono y bajando del escenario mientras la audiencia aclamaba y la música bailable se adueñaba del lugar.

Pyp brinco encima de Jon señalando el bar con un dedo, esperando que lo llevara hasta allá de caballito. Lo cual molesto visiblemente a Jon

"Maldita sea… quítate de encima" le dijo Jon quitando su otro brazo de alrededor de su cuello.

"Tienes que aprender a divertirte" le dijo Pyp a su amigo rodeándole con un brazo

"Y tú tienes que aprender a relajarte allá arriba o un día de estos tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia" le respondió Jon riendo, pyp era un baterista hasta el hueso espontaneo, impredecible e increíblemente energético.

"Deja al pobre chico en paz Pyp". Le dijo Grenn apoyado en la barra sobre sus codos.

"Le espera una noche Larga"… añadió mientras Jon ordenaba 4 cervezas

"De que hablas?" pregunto Jon mientras usaba el borde de la barra para abrir su cerveza

"Ella está aquí de nuevo"… le susurro Sam señalando hacia la pista de baile con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Tras buscar un rato los ojos de Jon al fin se posaron en la pelirroja, había estado ahí en cada una de sus tocadas desde que empezaron a trabajar en ese bar. Jon había notado lo mucho que lo miraba al igual que el resto de los chicos. Peor no le había dado demasiada importancia algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano siendo el vocalista de una buena banda que empezaba a tener éxito.

Excepto que… estaba bailando con un chico con manos… realmente agiles … en cada oportunidad intentaba poner sus manos en lugares no apropiados y a ella no parecía molestarle demasiado . El sujeto ni era tan guapo pero Jon lo odio instantáneamente… tal vez simplemente ella se había dejador llevar demasiado por la música y no se daba cuenta de lo que el tipo hacia…

"Awwww nuestro niño está enamorado" dijo Grenn para molestarlo al notar la intención de estrangular al sujeto en los ojos de Jon .

A grenn últimamente no le costaba demasiado trabajo conseguir chicas algo en ser el guitarrista de una banda que comenzaba a despegar le había dado la confianza de invitar a una a salir a una chica diferente cada semana.

"Cállate" le espeto Jon observando las caderas de ella moverse bajo las manos de ese tipo.

"Porque no simplemente la invitas a bailar?" le pregunto Sam tranquilamente

Mientras Pyp se reía de algo que le había dicho Grenn .

"No es tan simple Sam" le dijo Jon a su amigo de naturaleza noble y tímida. Sam era como su instrumento el bajo casi siempre pasaba desapercibido pero no serian lo mismo sin el.

"Y porque no? es obvio que también le gustas"

"Porque estas tan seguro de que le gusto?" le pregunto Jon

Sam se rio mientras agitaba la cabeza "Te ha lanzado miles de miradas furtivas desde que nuestro Set termino" dijo Sam

Jon volteo la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como ella giraba su cabeza para evitar que la descubriera mirándolo.

"Siempre se te queda mirando cuando estamos aquí continuo Sam, si me lo preguntas eres idiota por quedarte aquí hablando con nosotros en lugar de ella".

Jon sonrió y le dio a Sam una palmada en el hombro. "Tienes Razón Viejo Amigo" dijo Jon terminando el resto de cerveza y reuniendo todo su valor.

Comenzó a bailar cerca de donde estaba ella esperando que se presentara la oportunidad.

Ella al fin le agradeció al tipo por el baile y se alejo de el excepto que él no captaba la indirecta. Jon estaba a punto de intervenir y decirle que la dejara en paz cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio ahí a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"Hola amor" dijo ella jalándolo de su camisa a la altura del pecho para acercarlo a ella y inclinarlo a su altura. Ella sabía a cigarrillos, fresas y sudor . Para cuando lo soltó su cabeza estaba en las nubes y el tipo ya se había ido.

"Gracias" le dijo ella acomodando algo de cabello suelto tras su oreja." Es solo que nunca sabes qué clase de locos puede haber por aquí cierto? "

"Y que lo digas alguien podría besarte de la nada si no tienes cuidado" le respondió el con una sonrisa picara.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a él deslizando sus manos por sus brazos hasta sus hombros

"No tenias que devolverme el beso"

Jon dubitativo se alejo bailando buscando un espacio libre en la pista y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera complacido al ver que así lo hacía.

"Qué clase de acento es ese?"

"Escocés" contesto ella agitando su cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse el cabello de los hombros

Los ojos de Jon se posaron sobre su cuello cubierto por un brillo aperlado a causa del sudor. Obviamente había estado bailando por un buen rato.

El se inclino para susurrarle al oído tomándose un segundo para inhalar la dulce esencia de su cabello.

"Quieres ir por un trago ?"

Ella apoyo su mano en su espalda asintió con la cabeza sonriendo dejando que la guiara de la mano fuera de la pista y hacia el bar. La mirada de él se topo con la de Grenn que estaba sentado del otro lado del club su amigo sonrió y levanto su vaso hacia él en un silencioso brindis, inclinándose a un lado para oír lo que decía Pyp.

"Vodka Martini" le dijo ella al Bar Man Y ? …" pregunto mirándolo

"Solo una cerveza gracias"

"Eres un bebedor Mojigato?" le pregunto ella mientras el bartender iba por sus tragos

"Mas bien no soy uno"

"Que ? ni siquiera con esos coctelitos de colores y sabores a frutas con una sombrillita encima que tanto aman las chicas como ellas" dijo

señalando a un par de chicas sobre arregladas , tan maquilladas que parecían payasos con vestidos que en caso de ser caros, eran también un robo ya que apenas las cubrían y tan poca tela no podía costar mucho Jon las había observado desde que llegaron ahí antes de que empezara su set llevaban toda la noche insinuándosele con lo que ellas creían era lenguaje corporal discreto a cada hombre del lugar .

"no , no me gusta embriagarme ni con esos" dijo el

"pero si son tan (dulces)" dijo ella imitando el tono meloso y molesto y los torpes ademanes que ellas creían femeninos

Ambos rieron y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro por unos segundos que parecieron minutos

"Huh. Y a que te dedicas ehm … ? "

"Jon"

"Ygritte"

"Escribo canciones"

"Y cuando te cansas de escribir canciones?" esa pregunta lo saco de su zona de confort . todo lo que el hacía era escribir canciones. "Oh vamos, debes hacer algo mas".

El negó con la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente. "Que hay de ti?".

"De todo, la próxima semana por ejemplo me iré a Groenlandia".

"Porque Groenlandia?"

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. "Mmm supongo que porque nunca he estado ahí y hay un grupo de científicos que ira allá y necesitan ayudantes y aceptan a cualquiera. También tú podrías venir si quisieras . ya sabes tomarte un descanso de … escribir canciones".

"Porque haría eso ?".

"Porque sería divertido y algo nuevo". Ella termino su Martini y tomo su mano el abandono el resto de su cerveza sobre la barra y la siguió.

Ella se recargo sobre la pared de ladrillo del callejón y el sintió como sus hermosos ojos azules se posaban sobre el. "Vamos Jon le dijo atrévete a algo que nunca hayas hecho antes".

El se apoyo con una mano en la pared justo a un lado de su cabeza y se inclino hasta que sus rostros estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

"Groenlandia, eh ?" .

Ella asintió .

"No es frio allí?".

"Tienes miedo de congelarte o de que te guste?".

El sonrió y deposito dos dedos bajo su barbilla levantando su rostro hacia el de el. sus dedos jugando con su cabello del color del fuego. Las uñas de ella clavándose en sus caderas. Ella haciendo un extraño ruidito de placer mientras la lengua de él se hundía en su boca. La Música se desvaneció, todo se desvaneció, hasta que solo quedaron ella y sus labios de fresa.

El mundo volvió a su lugar cuando ella rompió el beso para respirar.

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo el intentando recuperar el aliento.

Pasaron a Sam de Camino a la salida. El sonrió entusiastamente y agito su mano en señal de despedida. Jon le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido de que su amigo hubiera tenido razón.


End file.
